goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Calls Kirinta Kusano A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded
Summary Cast Steven Shimajirō Shimano Mimirin Midorihara Torippii Sorano Ramurin Makiba Takeshi Ishida Kirinta Kusano Satomi Hiroyuki Monta Kimura Yasuko Minamoto Kento Koshiba Asako Kageyama Kikko Hayashida Akio Toriyama Marurin Sasaki Rei Kobayashi Sakurako Koinuma Senichi Tanaka Nyakkii Momoyama Mitsuo Kawasaki Tamasaburo Hyodo Katsumi Tachibana Kumakki Mashiro Kazuo Matsukata Transcript Part 1: Steven Makes Fun Of Kirinta Kusano During The Lion King is a very peaceful night. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are watching The Lion King. However, Steven is not behaving at all.) Steven: Ha! (X20) Kirinta Kusano, due to being sad over Mufasa's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) [Steven began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Kirinta Kusano in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Steven: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of thunderstorms you are, whimping like a puppy. Steven and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Steven: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Steven and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic!! Steven and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! Kusano began to cry even mega hardest to the point he cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 300,000 people, injuring over 280,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Satomi Hiroyuki: (with Scary Voice 5000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!!! (X75) STEVEN!!!! (X20) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! to: Outside Steven's house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk to: The living room Akio Toriyama: Steven, you blithering idiot! How dare you make fun of my girlfriend Kikko Hayashida and made her cry a massive and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over Mufasa's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $500,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Shimajirō: I agree with Akio Toriyama! Mimirin: You probably killed over 300,000 people because of what you did to Kirinta Kusano!! Mitsuo Kawashima: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Nyakkii: And thanks to you, we will also be paying 280,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Kirinta Kusano bawl! Torippii: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Kirinta Kusano's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Shimajirō: That's it, you are so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded super big time!! Go to bed right now while I order The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Moana, and Frozen DVDs from Amazon. And starting tomorrow you will watch Cinderella (2015) at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas with me and my friends and classmates! And Also, there will be no Burger King for you either!! Part 2 Finale: Satomi Hiroyuki Comforts Kirinta Kusano/Kirinta Kusano's Bedtime Feet Worship Kirinta Kusano is whimpering and sobbing in distraught with tears streaming down his face and spilling from his eyes like a water hose at full blast, Satomi Hiroyuki is comforting him Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Steven Gets Grounded Series